1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car glass mounting system and, more particularly, to a car glass mounting system which can automatically feed various species of front and rear glasses at suitable places in a sequential manner and mount them within car bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a car is provided with a front window glass mounted within a car body at the front side and a rear window glass mounted within the car body at the rear side.
When a car glass mounting system performs the operation of mounting such front and rear window glasses within the car body, the glass mounting process includes the steps of classifying glass-species, feeding the species-classified glasses to a work line, putting the glasses onto suitable work places, coating the glasses with sealers and primers, and fitting the glasses into the car body.
In such a process, up to now, all of the processing steps except for the sealer and primer coating step should have been manually performed by many workers. That is, a worker first loads glasses on a pallet according to relevant specifications. Thereafter, another worker carries the pallet to a work line by using a toe motor and unloads the glass-loaded pallet there. Then, still another worker puts the glasses onto the suitable work places.
Due to such complex processing steps where automatic and manual operations are co-existent, stream of articles becomes complicated and it becomes difficult to acquire a side surplus space in the glass mounting work line so that potential safety problems are present. Furthermore, there is a possibility in such a process that inadequate glasses are fed and mounted into the car body. In addition, as many workers should be involved in the overall process, productivity and product quality may be deteriorated, accompanying with higher production cost.